


It's 5 am.

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "So... every person you start dating also turns into a parent automatically or..." Seungcheol started, nervously trying to lighten up the atmosphere.He got startled by a strangled sob, panicking at how Jeonghan had his face buried in his knees. Scurrying over, Seungcheol's hands reached out and retreated, flinching with every sad noise that escaped from the man in front of him.Yeah, the joke was inappropriate, then.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	It's 5 am.

Knocking on the door, Seungcheol sighed.

And tried not to freak out, obviously.

It was hard, though. His life changed _completely_ in a matter of seconds.

"Come on...we need to talk..." he tried, knocking again when no sound was made. Resting against the door, Seungcheol waited, tumbling forward slightly when it opened slowly, almost as if testing the waters.

Before he even opened his mouth, Jeonghan had already rushed to his bed again, back to the headboard and knees against his own chest. He looked incredibly small and it was almost comical, because Seungcheol was aware that he wasn't that tiny.

Sat down next to Jeonghan, he assumed the same position, staring at his mismatched socks while thinking of what to say.

It was hard. What could he say?

How hadn't he figured out what was wrong before? Perhaps he had a suspicion, but it sounded so ridiculous to him that it quickly got discarded.

"So... every person you start dating also turns into a parent automatically or..." Seungcheol started, nervously trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

He got startled by a strangled sob, panicking at how Jeonghan had his face buried in his knees. Scurrying over, Seungcheol's hands reached out and retreated, flinching with every sad noise that escaped from the man in front of him.

Yeah, the joke was inappropriate, then.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, sorry." Jeonghan sniffled, angrily shoving him away with an annoyed grunt. His red-rimmed eyes glistened with tears and Seungcheol felt like a real asshole, well aware of the seriousness of the situation.

To be fair, he had no idea of how to deal with the news of being a dad. Especially when they just started dating and also considering the fact that they are idols who supposedly hate each other.

"Why is your pull-out game so terrible?" Jeonghan cried out and Seungcheol had to make an indignant noise at it. So now the fault was his?

Crossing his arms, Seungcheol huffed. "You were the one who wouldn't let me go." Stopping mid sob, Jeonghan turned to glare at him, murderous.

Raising his hands defensively, Seungcheol tried to go for a truce, relieved when the man backed down and started pitying himself again.

"Okay, so...I'm the one responsible for the baby..."

Only opening one eye, Jeonghan stared silently. Daring him to say something else.

Quickly, he nodded. "Got it. It's me, I am the other dad."

Pleased, Jeonghan buried his face into his knees again, mumbling incomprehensibly.

"Do...do you want it?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to impose or offend the man. When Jeonghan cried louder, Seungcheol panicked again, eyes widening at how the man kept rambling words that did not seem like words at all. Oh. This was progressing amazingly.

"Jeonghan? If you don't want it, I will support you, I just-" Trying to sound calm, Seungcheol started, giving up in the middle as Jeonghan freaked out more and more. Perhaps he should stay quiet.

"No, that's the thing!" Jeonghan looked up, and he held in his laughter deep inside at the sight of the reddish nose and tear streaked cheeks. _It was cute as hell_ , he thought, refraining from saying it out loud.

"Now I want it, ok? If you don't, then I'll make you pay for your share because that's the tapeworm's right but you won't have to do anything else," he explained, very coherent and collected before crying again. "Look what you've done! Now I even want to take care of snotty little dimpled children!"

"How do you know they have dimples?" Seungcheol asked, a bit confused. Glancing down, he couldn't see anything but a soft(er), flat belly, so how could he already know that?

Annoyed, Jeonghan scoffed. "They will. Don't question it."

"Okay..." Seungcheol agreed, slowly but surely distracting Jeonghan from his desperate crying session. Now it was his time to put the cards on the table and explain what his thoughts were and maybe elaborate a plan with the other man on how to deal with all of this.

"Look at me, will you?" he asked, reaching out with a hand, intertwining their fingers with loving care, giggling when Jeonghan made a disgusted sound but complied. "I... I like children? I mean, it's not the best time and... I don't even know exactly what to do, but I think-"

Taking a deep breath, Seungcheol chewed on his cheek nervously. "I want to do this with you."

Not receiving a single reaction, he grew anxious by the second. "W-We could maybe live together in the future so we can share our duties easily?"

Making a noncommittal noise, Jeonghan disconnected their hands. It wasn't meant to hurt him, but it did, even if a little.

"I'm not trying to tie you down, Seungcheol. I only want to do those things if you want to be with me, not because you feel like you should."

Shaking his head, his fingers grazed Jeonghan's face, kissing him briefly. "I understand. Believe me, I want it. It's unexpected, not unwelcome." It was the truth. He’d never expect any of this happen _in a million_ years, but that did not mean he wasn’t curious (and even excited) about it.

"You threatened to break up with me." Flinching, Seungcheol cursed himself mentally, biting his lip at how dryly Jeonghan had said it. He'd be wounded if the man had said the same thing to him, too.

It was a dick move, indeed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, okay? I don’t want us to break up."

Shrugging, Jeonghan sniffled wetly again, surprisingly accepting his apology with no problems.

Oh, thank God.

"Aren't you scared of what people are going to think? About what they're going to say?"

So that's why he did not pick on his apology, he was too worried about something even bigger than only them.

Frowning, Seungcheol thought about it.

It was a valid worry. They were public figures and depended heavily on what people talked and thought of them. Even if Jeonghan liked to make sure people believed he did not care about their ill opinions, he was human too, and, therefore, bound to get hurt by their commentaries.

"No."

Jeonghan looked up with a glint of surprise at his firmness, lips curling at the corners when he shook his head with certainty.

"No, I'm not. I know you are, but you don't have to be either. They are aware that my family has more than enough to keep them in their places. Lawsuits aren't fun but, well."

Rolling his eyes, Jeonghan chuckled. "Huh, must be nice. Having a powerful family that controls the media must be nice."

Serious, he agreed partially. "Sometimes. It's a privilege and I am using it. Not always that nice, though." It was not the time to think about all the demands and obligations that were imposed on him from a young age, however it was hard not to remember the formality, the coldness, the-

"What about our careers?" Jeonghan questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hm. What about it?"

"How are we going to be idols while taking care of a newborn?" Well. That was a good question.

"I don't know," Seungcheol sighed, honest, leaning in the direction of Jeonghan's fingers that were now carding through his hair. "We'll find a way."

"Alright." Almost whispering, Jeonghan spoke out. "Is there anything you want to ask me? About why I hid it from you? Or when I found out?"

"Tell me everything. Especially why you're calling the child 'tapeworm'," Seungcheol said, grinning at how quick Jeonghan defended his right to call it however he wanted to.

"It's mine, so-" he began saying, pulling onto Seungcheol's hair playfully when he got interrupted.

"It's mine too, don't be mean to it!" He protested, feeling silly at the sudden giddiness of sharing something _this_ important.

Childishly, Jeonghan ignored him, describing the whole saga since the moment he found out until now, and how he had not intended on saying anything for now, but the fight 'threw him off'. Feeling a tad guilty, he decided on not even teasing Jeonghan as he explained everything, only making reassuring comments now and then.

Once he was done, he stared at Seungcheol in wonder.

"How are you this calm?"

Looking at the time, Seungcheol tilted his head, shrugging. "It's 5 am and I don't think I have the capability to panic anymore after all the information I processed."

Understanding, Jeonghan cooed in pity. "I can only hope the child takes after me intellectually."

Pretending to be offended, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan waist, muttering into his ear _very nice_ words, such as _'fuck you’_ and _'conceited little shit'_.

Ah yes, the kid was in good hands with them as parents.

Hopefully they'll inherit their rich vocabulary too, Jeonghan mused, not trying to resist the attack at all.

Nosing the pale neck in front of him, Jeonghan let himself be pulled closer, more than comfortable with being on Seungcheol's lap. The proximity was enough to elicit a shiver, breath steady and clear even when hands pushed strands of his hair away before resting on his face.

A soft cradle, it was. To him, nothing needed to be said, even though the annoying voice in his head demanded more.

But maybe what has been said was enough?

What else should they do?

It was all there, and they had agreed on facing it head on while taking their time with digesting the news. Freaking out and planning every second of their future would do more harm than good.

Pulling back a little, he observed closely the familiar face in front of him. Seungcheol's eyes were beautiful. Deep inside, Jeonghan wanted to say that he hoped the baby got it too. The long lashes and sincerity behind each look, dark orbs filled with emotion in a way he could only hope to transmit.

With a chuckle, Seungcheol asked in a whisper. "What's up with you? Really thought I'd drop you like that?" he teased, muffling his laugh against Jeonghan's neck.

"I'm vulnerable, don't take advantage of it," Jeonghan avoided the question, cheeks tingling with the sudden rush of blood.

Breathing in the subtle scent, Seungcheol's lips touched the skin carefully, as if mapping the place.

"I don't think I can even if I try, to be honest."

Distracted, Jeonghan made a questioning noise. A gasp escaped him, soft nip at his throat soothed by Seungcheol's tongue.

Like he wasn't the one responsible for the bite in first place, he kissed the place without haste, apparently enjoying the way Jeonghan's fingers rose up to grip the back of his head.

"You annoy the shit out of me, it has always been like this. And, for some reason, I get the same reaction from you," he explained, snorting at Jeonghan's pinch on his waist. "But I can't stay away from you, _nuisance_. Even when I try to, the universe plans against it."

Detaching himself from the other's neck, he tilted his head up, puckering his lips, waiting for his kiss. Clingy. How annoying!

"Are you, by any chance, upset at the universe for that? Do you want to stay away from me, is that it?"

Scowling at how Seungcheol ignored the question and continued pouting, Jeonghan leaned down, giving him a mere peck before making his way out of his lap, now laid down on the bed.

Not giving him any second of peace, Seungcheol did the same, swinging a leg over Jeonghan's and trapping him in place. Sighing tiredly, Jeonghan accepted the octopus-like embrace, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how unreal all sounds, looks, _feels_.

"You know you're in love with me, right?" It wasn't taunting or teasing, nor him being convinced. Only an honest question that decided to escape Jeonghan's mouth.

"You know you're the same, right?" Seungcheol threw it right back at him again, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yup." Jeonghan agreed easily.

"Good." They stayed in silence for a few minutes, observing as the first rays of sunlight invaded the room.

In a few hours they should be ready to work. Seungcheol, as it seems, does not mind that fact at all, though, slowly trying to push his pajama top higher and higher, fingers slipping under the fabric to tease him.

Jeonghan sighed in fake annoyance as fingertips traveled far enough to flicker against a tight nub, repeating it until his body trembled. "Really? Right after a love confession?"

Silent, Seungcheol buried his face under the shirt, and Jeonghan laughed at the scene before gasping as the man wrapped his plump lips around his nipple. Rolling his tongue around it, he sucked onto the nub, repeating it with the another one.

"Coups...” Jeonghan says weakly, heart pounding faster and vision unfocused, feeling hot puffs of hair hitting the wet skin as Seungcheol kissed, licked and marked his chest, sliding down bit by bit. “You’re going to stretch my shirt,” he said, stomach quivering when teeth dragged against his skin purposefully.

Seungcheol smiled, biting down on the soft skin right next to Jeonghan’s hip, the well-known discomfort making him realize it’s going to leave a mark. “Are you a dog? I’m asking again, are you a dog?” he complained, poking the head under his shirt. He didn’t mind it at all, though.

Finally coming out from under the fabric, Seungcheol made a long face. “I want to have sex. Why do you have to call me a ‘dog’ when I’m trying to seduce you?”

Snorting, Jeonghan glanced down, noting that his boyfriend, was, indeed, very _ready_ and _willing_ to take this further. He had not slept at all this whole night, so it was hard for him to want the same when he was exhausted from practicing, and, to be honest, crying.

"I have no energy for the real thing, just warning you," Jeonghan breathed out, eyes fluttering shut. Yawning behind his hand, he relaxed against the mattress, comfortably taking in the way Seungcheol's lips now insistently kissed his neck and collarbones. "It must be way past 5 am, right?" he asked absentmindedly.

Nodding, Seungcheol slipped between his legs, laying on top of him. With a grunt, he aligned their hips, earning a soft sigh from the man under him. "Feels good?"

"Hm," Jeonghan hummed, aware of the familiar arousal that was building with each touch. "Choi Seungcheol..." he warned teasingly, letting himself be manhandled and have his pajama bottoms taken off by strong hands.

"Not all the way?" Seungcheol asked, pout obvious and hilarious to him. Decided, Jeonghan replied. "Not all the way. I am tired."

"Fine." Still sulking, Seungcheol got rid of his own shirt and pants too, carelessly throwing it somewhere else. Jeonghan unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. "Oooh, someone likes my body!"

"If I did not like it, I wouldn't have ended up like this." Jeonghan deadpanned, glancing down at his stomach. Seungcheol flushed from tips of ears to shoulders, groaning into his hands. He couldn't hold in his cackle. Nudging the embarrassed man, Jeonghan laughed. “Hey, you better hurry before I fall asleep and you end up having to finish by yourself.”

Frowning, Seungcheol settled between his legs again, kissing him lazily, with no rush. Reaching down, his fingers ran through the sides of Jeonghan’s thighs, wrapping both hands around each before grinding against his crotch. Jeonghan squeezed his eyes shut, panting lightly. Apparently satisfied, Seungcheol thrusted again, gasping in pleasure even with the fabric of their underwear separating them.

Movements sharp, but slow enough to earn tiny, muffled whimpers from Jeonghan, Seungcheol moaned lowly at the intensity, wondering how much better it would feel if he could just remove all of Jeonghan’s clothes and push his cock into him, watching as he babbled and gasped with every move of his hips. Not today, though. He’d respect it.

Frustrated, he took hold of Jeonghan’s arms that were wrapped around him, pushing both wrists down onto the mattress, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure at how the man under him tried not to moan, unsuccessfully. Watching Seungcheol, Jeonghan felt regretful. Looking down, he watched how the other _rutted_ against him, familiar ache already making itself known where he needed the most. Perhaps not all the way… but fingers wouldn’t make that much of a mess?

Before he decided on proposing anything else, his eyes flashed, body trembling and emitting noises he’d embarrassed of later.

“God. Sometimes I want to wrap my hands around your neck in public,” Seungcheol began whispering against his ear and it was impossible not to push down onto him, cry out as fingers made their way up his body, digging into the skin roughly, stopping over his collarbones.

“To make everyone else know how much you like it, you know?” he asked, almost in innocent wonder, like he wasn’t getting his twisted pleasure from Jeonghan’s growing desperation and pure desire. Finally, _finally_ , Jeonghan felt the pressure against his neck, eyes rolling back, aware of how lewd everything sounded and looked.

Focusing on something other than the never ending, and ever-growing hunger between them, Jeonghan ignored the little dots swarming his vision. “Are we really about to come like desperate, horny teens?” Jeonghan panted, voice small and suppressed, curious as to how he must look now, shirt half unbuttoned, almost off his shoulders, body sweaty and flushed, underwear practically sliding down his hips with how Seungcheol ‘s hands occasionally groped his sides.

This was almost the same as fucking, he realized, conscious of how cum, slick, sweat were all dirtying them already. He wasn’t expecting that much of a mess.

Cheeks flushed, the man on top of him only grunted in reply, pressing their lips together, licking into his mouth like a starved person, holding his chin in place while sucking and nipping at his, now, bruised lips. Jeonghan’s felt out of breath and uncomfortably turned on, throbbing with need as Seungcheol’s cock dragged against his own, spreading want through his overheated body.

“Cheol, Cheol,” gasped Jeonghan, legs slowly falling open, whole body writhing against Seungcheol’s. He knows he’s being a bit _too loud_ , but Seungcheol is too, and he knows the man is as near to completion as he is. From the way his breath hitches, to the movement of tight circles made against him with raw need, he knows it.

“Hm? It’s okay, you’re good. Come for me, mmh?” the man coaxed, hips stuttering but giving him _precisely_ what he desired for now.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Jeonghan cursed, vision turning white, just like the noise buzzing in his ears, toes curling as he came inside his underwear, hearing distantly Seungcheol’s own moans before something wet made contact with his hips, sticky and hot. His hand was tightly gripping Jeonghan’s neck, pressing down enough to cause him to claw at his boyfriend’s arm, not because he _needs_ to be let go, but because he doesn’t want it to end.

Jeonghan can still feel his body twitch even as Seungcheol stops supporting himself on his arms and drops his weight on top of him. Every touch feels a tad too much for his sensitive body, but he bears it as the other mumbles something, wrapped all over him like a blanket. It’s not _that_ _comfortable_ , but something inside him just tells him he should let it happen, to enjoy the embrace even if it’s sticky and too warm.

Still on top of him, Seungcheol mutters. “Ok. That was good.”

Indignant, Jeonghan turns his head, trying to get a glimpse of his boyfriend’s face with no success. The man is buried into his neck and pillow. Only god knows how he did it. “Good?” he asks, in disbelief. “You’re so demanding.”

Rolling to the left, Seungcheol finally detaches himself from Jeonghan. “What? It was _good_ , that’s not bad at all. It could have ended up better, though.” Reaching over, he laughed as Jeonghan tried to avoid his puckered-up lips. He was only joking, of course, but Jeonghan was ready to throw him out of the room.

“I’m glad it didn’t, from the way you acted I’m almost a 100% sure I wouldn’t be able to dance later on.”

“Oh, come on. I’m not that rough.” Yawning, Seungcheol got rid of his underwear, throwing the wet fabric on the floor. Jeonghan felt a headache forming. They needed to talk about his hobby of throwing his clothes around and leaving them everywhere.

“Look at the marks you left on my stomach _and_ hips. Are you even _homo sapiens sapiens_ like the rest of us? Are you sure you’re not a _neanderthal_?”

“Shut up,” Seungcheol said, not looking even a bit ashamed at how he marked him. “Weren’t you tired? Go to sleep and stop complaining about me!”

“I’m not sleeping with this disgusting thing on me,” he pointed to his boxers, drenched. “You started this, you go get something to clean me up and clean underwear.”

Unamused, Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan before turned his back on him. “Just sleep naked.”

Controlling himself, Jeonghan clenched his fists, wanting _very much_ to slap the man’s head. “I _really_ hope this kid doesn’t take after you _at all_ , Choi Seungcheol. I’m even thinking of praying.”

Sitting up, for some reason, Seungcheol stretched his arms, showing him his tongue before getting up and walking in the wardrobe’s direction. “Boo hoo, bad news. It’s half me! You know what? I hope it takes after you, so you can pay for all of your sins and feel what _I_ have to deal with by dating you!”

Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol grabbed a small pile of clothes, throwing it on top of the bed before stealing one of his underwear and putting it on himself.

Squinting his eyes, Jeonghan cleaned himself, pleased with the choice of pajamas his boyfriend had for him. “Are you saying our kid is supposed to be my penance?” Now, dressed and clean, he was satisfied, ready to sleep, too.

Pulling him down onto the mattress, Seungcheol smiled. “I know you are mine.” Jeonghan wanted to whack him.

“Fuck you!”

“You didn’t want to,” he shrugged, laying down like the room was _his_.

He went in to choke Seungcheol, apologizing in advance to the tapeworm for what he was about to do to that _infuriating_ man.

But _he had it coming_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
